After
by VelvetCello
Summary: A small story about Severus in the Muggle world
1. Chapter 1

"So, to make sure its all clear, rent is due each fortnight, kitchen is shared use, and to be left clean, house keeping is to be paid for 50/50 and if there are any issues they are to be brought straight up with no whining, the rest of the rules are as per the written agreement."

She looked up. The man in front of her nodded slowly, his hand in his pockets, sitting on the lounge

"No music or loud noises after 10.30 any overnight by friends to be approved, because I don't want to come out in the morning to naked people. Ok?"

He looked at her and she saw a ghost of a smile, "I don't think it will come to that." he said in a deadpan voice

"If you wish to put a lock on your door that's not a problem but it must be repaired to original at exit,"

He nodded again. That was one he would take up

"This agreement can be nullified by myself after one month if it does not work out for either of us, and then it will revert to a 12-month lease."

Fair enough he thought, it had cost him a packet to leave his last place, he didn't realise his flatmate was a headbanger who had friends over 24/7

He had decided on this place for a couple of reasons, he didn't see a tv for one, so no inane tv programmes to listen to, he had his own living space, and a decent kitchen and separate bathroom. A little more expensive but seemed to be worth it.

"Now if, she said, if you would like to borrow anything you see, such as books, simply ask, and write it in the notebook, any discussions ideas, complaints, write it in the book, it's a two-way thing, ok,"

"Sure, he replied," he asked, "what happened to your last tenant? How long was he here for?" She looked at him, "he got married, lovely girl, he was here for 3 years,"

"And" she said finally, "occasionally I may need a little help, groceries, moving furniture if required, and such. Just a small thing every now and again.

He looked at the wheelchair, it seemed fair enough,

"So, how does it sound?"

He looked at her, he looked down and sighed again. He looked up and held out his hand, "you have yourself a new house mate."

He moved in on the weekend, he didn't have much, the room came with a double bed, desk and drawers, the spare room had a sofa and a bookshelf, for which he was very grateful. Most of the boxes contained books, and a few clothes, no personal items, no nick nacks, he had left everything else at his last place, as the extreme smoking had imbued itself into everything else, he owned. He went out and purchased some new bedding, pillows and other items to make his rooms more comfortable, and when finished he looked around him fairly contentedly. This will do he thought

He grabbed his clothes and started to put them into the washing machine, he had shopped for groceries and things such as washing powder. He had laughed when he saw it was the same brand already here, no fragrance and concentrated.

They quickly settled into a routine, she worked from home, receiving documents and other assorted items. He travelled to London on the train, and back, he found he enjoyed cooking, especially in a decent kitchen and so they set up a kitty for food and other items to share. His mood lifted considerably, he found himself engaging in conversation more, not exactly opening up more, but he wasn't as angry anymore, and not so snarky all the time. These people didn't know his history, they didn't look at him as a criminal so their interactions with him were much more pleasant. On the whole he was almost beginning to enjoy himself.

The first few months on his own though were difficult, he felt lonely, isolated and unable to cope without his usual magic abilities. More than once he had found himself standing near the tracks of the Tube, thinking it would be easier on him if he simply wasn't there. The simple act of making a cup of coffee, involved more steps than he felt necessary. he started drinking coffee black because he kept forgetting to purchase milk and sugar. At the start, he burnt more food than not, so ended up purchasing most of his meals. Cereal was always a good option. His clothes were uncomfortable to start with, no more black frock coats and professorial robes, he felt almost naked in trousers and a shirt and jacket, it was too short, to open and he found he couldn't wear a scarf all the time to cover his scars. He did like jeans though, the fit of them he agreed was very comfortable. His outfit of choice though was black jeans and a black long sleeve crew neck T, finishing with a jacket and when cold a thick scarf looped around his neck. Black leather shoes with a slight point completed his look.

His new job, whilst boring, paid enough for him to purchase nice things, to go to concerts. He hated the cinema and tv, he only just tolerated a phone, and did not like the traffic. Although he disliked the train, he did not drive, and people at least did not talk to him.

He had money of course, Gringotts would change his gold for muggle money, whilst at Hogwarts he had spent very little of his salary, so it had built up enough for him to be comfortable. He tried living on his own for a while, but oddly enough found it very difficult, so he looked around for someone to live with. A few disasters later, he found his current residence and Freya, who seemed to be in the same vein as him when it came to peace and quiet.

As the months had worn on, he found he was able to cope more, the noise, the people, the ordinariness. He found women were attracted to him here, his aloofness seemed to encourage the ladies at work, they were always just dropping by his office, asking if he was settling in, how did his wife/girlfriend/boyfriend cope with the move. When they found he was single, more than a few brought in casseroles and such to feed him. His usual snarkiness hadn't worked, so he gave up and took the food home, and silently thanked them.

He had started dating, since leaving the wizarding world, he realized that he could move on. He would always love Lilly, but without the darkness in his soul, he found light in letting people in. He stayed away from redheads, that was a bridge too far, but enjoyed the company of well educated, well dressed ladies, who again, found him mysterious. He told them he had been a chemistry teacher at an exclusive school for many years and when his wife had died, he could not bear to be there anymore and had moved to London. They didn't pry after that, and as his relationships didn't usually last more than a few months, found he never had to elaborate, and as soon as they started talking about any permanency, he quickly broke it off, and moved on. He kept to the rules, and always let Freya know if he was bringing someone home.

The only difficulty were the nightmares, he would wake sweating, yelling sometimes, tangled in sheets, always the same, Nagini, striking again and again, Freya had asked him sometimes, her room was far enough away it didn't disturb her, but some mornings it was hard to act normally.

So, life moved on. Another benefit of muggle life was exercise, at Hogwarts, he only had to move around the castle, maybe go into the forbidden forest to find herbs for his potions, he rarely went anywhere because people looked upon him with suspicion. Here, especially where he was living now, he would walk around in anonymity, go to the local markets on the weekend and bring groceries back. The first few times he did, he made the mistake of loading up, and struggling home with bags cutting into his fingers. He liked the freedom of purchasing ripe tomatoes, fresh corn, and even the odd book from the stalls. He would walk around in the sunshine, summer had come. He stopped eating red meat, ate more greens and became lean. Whilst he was never overweight, his frame now was more toned and his colour healthy.

"Would you like a glass of red?" he asked Freya, he had been experimenting with Indian meals, and had made some very nice vegetarian courses. He had discovered his love of cooking.

"Yes thanks" she replied, "Dan's have a special on Aussie Cab Sav's at the moment, I will order some if you like"

"Sure," he replied, "just let me know the cost." He passed over the glass and sat on the sofa.

"Oh, by the way, I won't be in this weekend." He looked up, an unusual event but occasionally she stayed in London on the weekend.

"Cheating on me now, are you?"

"Ha, chance would be a fine thing", she laughed, she found it difficult to date, whilst she was an attractive woman, the wheelchair put many off. "The Philharmonic has a concert I am attending, so... easier to stay there"

"Sure" he replied and thought he might bring Charli home tomorrow night. Long legged, busty, blonde, just gorgeous.

After a few embarrassing missteps, he discovered women. His first housemate Desmond had women over all the time, and in the first six months, he had actively turned the other way, his denial had been such an ingrained part of his personality he hadn't even realised he was doing it. After finding Des's drunk girlfriend in his bed the third time, he found himself responding and once the dam had broken, he found himself enjoying it. She didn't care about the fact he seemed inexperienced, he had a feeling none of her times with Desmond lasted long either,

The pharmacist's assistant was helpful as well. He had gone in to purchase condoms, when she looked at his purchase, and his obvious embarrassment, said, "Scuse me luv," She leaned forward, her buttons of her shirt strained against her large chest, "do you think you've got the right size, 'cos, seriously, I think large would be better" she winked at him, "Married luv,? Not getting it at home?" his cheeks were flaming he was sure.

She walked over to the shelves and changed the box over, and said under her breath, "I'm off at 5," she winked again at him. After he had made his purchase, he walked out intending to find another chemist, but strangely enough, he found himself waiting in the car park. Those two weeks had been the most eye opening of his time in the muggle world. Christie was a great teacher, and he himself an exceptional student. 

That evening, he stayed late after work and went to pick Charli up, his usual habit was to enjoy a nice meal with her, walk along the riverfront and then head back to her place and stay the night, tonight however he was going to bring her back to his place. He did get tired of sullen looks from her hipster flatmate.

They hit the bedroom running, ripping clothes off, tearing buttons and abandoning them in the hallway,

"Fuck Sev", she gasped as he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. He almost threw her on the bed and kissed her deeply as he lay over her,  
"Oh yes", she growled, as he started kissing the soft flesh of her neck and started trailing down the pale moonlit curves of her ribcage, the soft mounding of her abdomen, down to the blonde pubic hair that promised so much. He started his ministrations and he could hear the growling from her start. One thing to say about her, she was definitely not quiet, which was probably the reason her flatmate shot him dark looks.

"Yes, yes" she started moaning, she was loud this evening and it spurred him on, taking her to the edge, he then entered her and pounded away, fucking her until she was incoherent, they could go on for hours, she was insatiable.

When they finally fell asleep, they were both sweaty, exhausted.

In the morning, he was an early riser, he padded out to the kitchen. He stretched, and looked out to the backyard, put the kettle on, and turned around. He noticed Freya's handbag on the counter, which was a little strange, he looked over, her bedroom door was closed as usual. He looked back to the bag and next to it and there were her keys...

Merlins beard he thought, Fuck, he backed out of the kitchen and grabbed his clothes. Searching his pockets for his phone, he quietly closed the bedroom door. Shit, he couldn't find it. He tried to remember the last time he had used it. He remembered calling Charli to confirm their date but couldn't remember putting it back in his pocket. Shit shit shit, he must have left it on his desk at work. He kept thinking about how loud they had been in their abandon the assumption of an empty house. Thank the pantheon of gods he hadn't moved into the lounge room, which would have been even more embarrassing. He waited for Charli to stir and kissing her on the forehead told her the situation.

"You told me she wouldn't be home" she hissed, now mortified,

"I think I left my phone at work, she always lets me know if there is a change in plan" he said, now equally embarrassed for both of them.

"Where's my bag", she replied, "I am going to get a taxi home". "No, no" he said hurriedly, "have breakfast,"

"Are you kidding me, seriously, I made more noise than the fucking nine o'clock to Glasgow, no, I'm going home."

She called a taxi while he sat on the bed, silent, not sure of what to say. Charli got dressed quickly, and when the taxi arrived, she quietly left.

Severus flopped back down onto bed not sure about what to do next. Thoughts, excuses ran through his head until he heard sounds of movement in the kitchen. He rose, better to get it over with quickly.

He walked out after dressing, his demeanour sheepish, she looked up at him, so coffee or red bull? He looked sheepish and replied hastily

"I um, left my phone at work... sorry…"

"I gathered as much," she grinned, feeling delight in his discomfort. "I started feeling unwell and ended up coming home early, you will find a few missed calls and texts"

He put his head in his hands and groaned, "You heard everything, didn't you" he trailed off.

"Pretty much, my, my, you are a stayer," she replied, eyes bright with mirth, "However do you do it? What's your secret, is it that kombucha you drink? Or is she an overly generous woman?"

"I my dear,' he replied evenly, looking her dead in the eye, straight face, arms outstretched, "Am a stud, I am Casanova personified, I am a god."

They both erupted into gales of laughter, when it had died down, she replied with a deadpan voice of her own. "Get me a coffee, Casanova..."

Freya hadn't slept much, she had heard them come home and was about to call out, but then when she heard the context of the conversation, and the preceding noises thought it best to keep to herself. She read for a while, tossed that aside, tried to sleep, it was virtually impossible. The woman was a goddam police siren.

She had lain there thinking of her past life, the one in which she walked around, made love to her husband, shopped, generally the things she didn't do now. She knew she didn't have to be like this, she knew the barriers were in her own head, but she couldn't move past them. She missed the comfort of a physical relationship, after the car accident she had convinced herself that no one would want her. Her spinal cord though not severed was so badly damaged it was inoperative. She couldn't feel anything, she couldn't move. She knew of many paraplegics who led normal lives, whatever normal was, but she couldn't bring herself to pass that barrier, to have that conversation with anyone who was interested. So, she turned herself into a hermit. Working from home, ordering online, and removing any ideas from dating into her head. The problem was, she still got aroused, she still wanted that touch, she was simply embarrassed to be in the situation where she was different to what she was.

She had taken Severus on simply because he didn't ask why she didn't have a tv, most people couldn't understand it, but she simply wasn't bothered, she liked the peace and quiet, and preferred her own company. Most people were nosy, intruding on her privacy. Severus was different, he kept to himself, was neat and tidy and respectful. He was lonely, she could see, though he had changed a lot in the year she had known him. He was dating, though rarely kept one partner for long. She wondered about him, the visible and non-visible scars. She would never ask but pondered. He seemed almost like he had been in the prison system for the last twenty years. He didn't know many cultural references, no knowledge of music or theatre. He had very little knowledge in technology and almost didn't know how to function in the real world. He had picked up on cooking, and seemed to enjoy the mixing and the stirring, adding ingredients. That, if he wasn't lying, probably came from his chemistry background.

Several weeks later she came home from one of her rare outings, and found him on the couch, laying down, legs crossed over the arm, staring at the ceiling. She knew,

"Charli?"

"Yes" his eyes were closed, he wished he could tell her, he wished he could be completely open and honest with her, over the last year, she had proved to be a reliable and trustworthy person. Someone with whom he could share confidences with. He just wished he could tell her all of it. From the beginning with Lilly, to Voldemort, to the final years with harry and the battle. But of course, he couldn't. That was one of the stipulations. One of the rules. You just can't tell. From all of his reading, all of his researching he believed he had PTSD. Not that he could go into therapy or anything, they would lock him up faster than Lockhart at a Luna Lovegood family reunion.

"She wanted me to meet her parents, they are coming down from Manchester." He sighed, parents were the worst, even when their children were adults. Questions, questions, many unanswerable. "when I said I wouldn't she gave me an ultimatum."

"Seriously Severus, you are going to end up a lonely old man"

"hah, you can talk" he snorted, "When was the last time you went on a date, I can tell you, Never."

"That's different" she replied, not happy with the direction of the conversation

"That's bullshit, and you know it." He said stonily, he swung around and sat opposite her, his eyes glittering, "you hide yourself away, you refuse to have anything to do with the outside world," she replied angrily, "that's easy for you to say, you don't have to worry about being intimate with someone, I can't move, I lie there like a big lump, its not particularly romantic, not many people want to be in a relationship that's one sided, that they have to be nursemaid and lover at the same time." It was devolving into a fight. "I don't want to have to put that on anyone. It's not fair."

"You just have to find the right person, you are an intelligent beautiful woman, any man would love to be with you" he stood up and moved away, hands on hips, the darkness of the afternoon shadowing her face.

She looked at him, tears started to gather.

Sure, she thought, all except the one she really wanted. She had thought she would be immune, that she would never feel this way again. She was lucky to have had a very loving marriage, her husband had been her confidante, the sweetest man, someone who had been her soft place to fall, when all around her had crashed down after the death of her parents. She had loved him with a softness and tenderness that she felt could never be replaced. Especially with someone who could be so abrasive, so cutting. That was in some way one of the reasons she had allowed him into her world, she believed that his attitude, so different to hers would keep him away. But what she saw in him was the opposite of what he sometimes projected to the world. He was black and white in the same person. Someone in control, and whose control could slip away at a moment's snarkiness. She wondered if he saw himself like that.

"I am simply saying that you need to have more faith in people."

She nearly laughed out loud, him of all people to be lecturing her on the goodness of mankind. Her phone rang, cutting through the conversation, giving them both space to pull back. She glanced at the caller i.d, it was a client, and she answered the phone, moving away. Severus walked into the kitchen and started preparing a meal for them both, it was a role he had taken for himself, as it provided a calming space, one he could control. He wished she would see her value. When he had first moved in, and they had found themselves compatible, he realised that he was attracted to her, however in the desire for a home that he felt comfortable in, even wanted, he supressed any feelings, not wishing to upset the apple cart, as it were. He looked at her, she was a little flushed after their conversation. One they had had before, he wished he could do something for her…. And an idea started to germinate.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please note, I do not know much about stem cell therapy, it simply a plot point, nothing more.**_

It was several weeks before he could contact the right people and start his investigation. He was able to get hold of some of his squib contacts and make enquires, then it was the process of starting to collect ingredients, slowly, as some of them were prohibited herbs. Purchasing a cast iron pot and selecting a time to cook the recipe. He also had to find a wizard who would perform the spells, which was harder. Making discrete enquiries, he contacted someone who was happy to do so without question, as long as he got his money.

He also had to investigate on the muggle side as well. Since breaking up with Charli, he had plenty of time on his hands, and started to delve into the world of Biology. His head would swim after just a short time reading the large tomes from the library, and he would make copious notes. He contacted relevant doctors and research facilities until he got the answers he needed. After he had finally assembled the team he needed, and had put certain names on lists, he waited.

Approximately a month later, Freya received an envelope. It was from the Slope institute in London, they were doing trials on a new type of stem cell therapy and had been sent her doctors notes. They felt that since her spinal cord was not fully severed, she would be an excellent candidate for the new drug they were using. It was at the trial stage and ready to go to human trials. She looked at the letter with something like hope and misgivings, almost like one of those Nigerian emails, it was too good to be true and thus, could not be relied upon for a good outcome…

Severus noticed the envelope in the rubbish and tried to find a way to discuss it without it appearing that he had seen it. She was, as he was very private, but he couldn't think of anything so just came out and said it. He hoped his bluntness would encourage her to open up, he needed to know where everything sat, so he could plan accordingly.

He said quietly, "I saw am envelope in the rubbish today, it looked medical, are you ok?" She looked up at him, debating whether she would bring it up or dismiss it as a regular check-up. She finally made the decision to tell him about the trial.

"That's great" he said quickly, but the look on her face didn't give him hope. And, after giving him a dozen of reasons why she shouldn't take part, he sat back, looked her square in the eyes and said,

"So, essentially you're afraid". He saw her flinch and felt bad for her. One thing that living in this world did for him was to give him a small amount of empathy, especially with those he cared about.

She was about to respond in the negative, when she deflated, sat back and said in a small voice, "Yes," she cast her gaze around, she looked at her comfortable home, in a nice suburb, with nice gardens, and she found it hard to speak. "I don't want to do it, simply because if it fails, it is the end, right now, if life continues, as it is now, I can imagine some marvellous medical breakthrough, some miracle cure, and I will be fixed. If,' she said in a quiet voice, "If it doesn't work, because of the rules, I won't ever be able to go through another trial," she stopped, unwilling to admit that failure would be too hard on her. "The letter said the outcome would be slim" so why bother she thought.

He found it hard to respond without clichés and pep up talk that he hated, but it was all he had.

"Seriously? One hurdle and it's over, did Hillary give up on Everest, did Nicholas Flamel give up on the philosopher's stone, did NASA give up after the Apollo 1 fire?" He hoped she didn't question the middle one, it just popped out.

"That's' different" she cried "these people had multiple opportunities, this could be my only one, I may not get another chance after this, and who the hell is Nicholas Flamel?"

He ignored the question. "Then if it's the only one, isn't it better to have tried at least?" He entreated, tears started to fall, silent tears, she looked away but didn't wipe them off her face, he sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in, still sobbing. he gathered her up in his arms and pulled her onto his lap as a child and comforted her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close as she cried silently, his face, close to her hair, smelled the sweet fragrance of her shampoo, making soothing noises he stroked her cheek.

The sobbing abated, and they sat together in silence, neither willing to break the moment, Severus thought wryly, what is it with men and crying women? She moved a little, Severus sat there, enjoying the comforting feeling of the closeness between them when he also noticed something a little (well maybe not little) pushing itself to his consciousness. He was becoming aroused, he had acknowledged his feelings but had kept them under wraps

He started to feel panicked, and tried to think about something else, but the weight on his lap was becoming problematic. She seemed to notice he was uncomfortable and looked up at him. Mistaking his look of discomfort, she said quietly "My apologies Severus I must be getting heavy, just help me over," he tried not to show the relief on his face, she couldn't feel him. He laughed, and she looked at him, not knowing why she had elicited such a reaction. He saw her face and quickly pecked her cheek, bending his knees to bag his trousers. He said out loud what he had just thought, "Men and crying women, we just can't help ourselves."

The therapy included a day hospital stay, for bloodwork, examinations, tests, which gave Severus enough time to organise his side of the plan. The wizard he hired worked in tandem with him for the particular potion he needed, using his wand and casting the appropriate spells.

"Eh, aren't you that teacher from 'ogwarts?" the man asked when he was stirring the potion.

Severus glanced at him, "Mind your business and get back to work,"

"Never mind, don't get all snarky like, I 'eard he lost 'is magic, because of the snake venom and all that with you know who."

"Just mind. Your. Business." Severus repeated glaring at him.

"That 'ud drive me spare," the man went on, "I'd chuck meself orf a cliff, I would"

"Well that just shows how weak you are" Severus glared again, it seemed to do no good to tell him he nearly had. The potion turned clear, sending the signal it was ready

"There ye go" said the man, "Now where's me gold." Severus paid out the galleons into a sack, and the man left, muttering about heading off to Gringotts. Glad to see the back of him, Severus decanted the mixture into several small vials with eye droppers and popped them in the fridge.

Freya came back from the hospital the next day in a grumpy mood. One of her friends Molly had picked her up in a taxi and had brought her home, she tucked herself on the lounge and decided to read for a while.

At his usual time, Severus came home and saw her there. "Why didn't you let me know, I would have picked you up?"

"Molly had the day off, and I don't get to see her enough," she replied, "Good god, if I have one more lot of blood drawn, I will be classed as officially anaemic, I have been prodded and poked at, put inside one machine after another. I am officially done."

"What happens now" he asked, he moved to the kitchen and started getting dinner ready "Do you have to go back?"

"Not for a while thank goodness," she said in a relieved voice, "They have harvested what cells they need, and are processing them, they have taken extra blood to process as well, then they have to alter the new drug for my needs. The first injection will be in approximately a week." She stretched, "A nurse and doctor will come and administer the injections, as I have to lie still for hours it's better that I do it in my own home, well, that's what I told them anyway."

He smiled, not surprised. He had figured out a way of administering the potion, having checked first it wouldn't interfere with the properties, "Coffee?" he turned to put the kettle on.

Several weeks later she had undergone several treatments of a six-month course. Severus had been administering small doses, so not to arouse any suspicions. He wasn't even sure how well it would work. He wasn't totally hopeful that she would be able to walk again, but anything would be an improvement on her current condition. There was never guarantee that potions and spells would work on muggles. Some did, Obliviate was one of them, and quite a few others but it was hit and miss. He wasn't sure about the medical ones. This one was a variation of one of Poppy's Nerve aid, and he hoped it would assist the therapy or even take its place. Everyone would then think the new drug was successful in her case.

He came home from a tiring day at work, it had started raining and he had got wet coming back from the train station. As he came through the door complaining, he saw her staring at the wall. His heart sank, he knew she had an appointment today for a review on the progress of the new drug.

"Hey" he looked expectantly at her. She didn't look at him, she simply shook her head, "MRI shows no change" he squatted beside her chair and took her hand in his. "Be patient" he said softly.

"I knew it wouldn't work" she couldn't even cry, it had been hopeless from the start. Severus's heart sank. He had been so sure his potion would work. He kept thinking about how he had made a mistake, what had he done wrong? An idea came to mind, what if the dosage was wrong? He gently carried her to the sofa, and without thinking kissed her on the forehead. He cupped her face and looked at her.

"I believe you will get better" he said sincerely, he stared into her eyes, willing her to believe it as well. She broke contact and smiled. "Severus Prince, you are masquerading as an optimist, who would have thought."

"Well then, change is as good as a holiday, time for a cuppa?" he forced some cheerfulness into his voice,

"No thanks, look, really sorry to mention this, but the coffee tastes a bit weird lately, I haven't been finishing them..."

He stopped dead, he hadn't figured on the that, not tasting it himself he forgot the weird taste of the ingredients. ... Ok, plan B, now, what was plan B….

"Sorry I changed the coffee… how about a cup of tea," he had an idea, "I have some amazing chai from this Indian grocer on the corner, how about one of those" he hoped she would try it, it had a fairly strong flavour.

"Sure, why not, can't be any worse than your coffee" ….

From then on, she drank the chai, Severus increased the dosage to make up for lost time, he watched and waited, and made sure she finished.

It was September, and cooling down, Molly had come over for a visit, a previous client of hers they had stayed in touch, sipping the warm chai, she had been here on previous visits, and had been introduced to her new drink.

"You know darl', this is right lovely, those Dahlias, just amazing," She coo'd , "I need to get the name of your gardener."

"Sure, he would be happy for extra work, I just love them, they just feed my soul," she looked around, "Oh, did you put that stuff from the fridge in the drink, Severus always puts some in for me. He said it intensifies the flavour, I was a bit unsure at first, but I got used to it."

"Yeah, put some in yours, I tried it last time, a bit weird really," she replied, "you know, that guy, is just gorgeous, mmph." She grunted "right lovely he is, I don't know why you two haven't hooked up, no don't look at me like that, seriously, you two have a thing going on, you just don't get it, either of you." She went on, "that goth vibe, so, so… Byronesque... tall, dark and handsome, if I wasn't married" she laughed,

"How is Arty?" Freya asked, hoping to distract, "Still complaining?" she looked at Molly, her friend was a little embarrassed, which for her was unusual.

Molly lowered her voice, in a room that just held the two of them was a bit weird. "Well, no actually," she looked up, "You know when I was here last time, I was mentioning how I thought that with peri menopause and all that I would never have sex again... couldn't be bothered." she sounded a little confused, "Well, I cant get enough of that git at the moment, seriously, you know, the weekend after I came here, we were in London seeing his Mam, we left the kids at home, Paige has a new girlfriend and Robbie, well you know, he is going to lose the use of his legs if he doesn't stop playing those stupid games" She looked at her friend, a little mortified, "Well you know want I mean," Freya smiled, Robbie wouldn't come out of his room for days over the school holidays, she was sure he pee'd into drink bottles. "Well" she continued, "We were at his Mam's and you know she's as deaf as a post, we went to bed, and seriously, I got all warm and tingly," she looked at her friend, "I jumped his bones, geez, the old man nearly died of a heart attack, I thought he was going to cark it on me… we've been going at it like rabbits ever since," she laughed, "My kids are right embarrassed, Paigey wont even look at me and Robbie just rolls his eyes and disappears into his room, though thinking of it, not so different."

"Wow" said Freya laughing, "I'm impressed, but you are still on birth control, aren't you? Her friend looked stunned, "Shit" she said, "Hadn't thought of that! "Speaking of legs luv, I know you don't really want to talk about it, but, you know, how's it going?"

Freya took a while to answer. After a pause she started. "For a while nothing happened, we had the tests and the poking around, we had injections and therapy, and nothing, I had my mid-term MRI, and nothing had changed." She hesitated, unsure of how to go on, her friend knew this was difficult, but she was genuinely concerned, "Then" again a pause, "A week ago, I start feeling, I don't know, different," she leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, "I feel…Something... I don't know if it's just I want to find something but… I am not getting too hopeful." She stopped and looked away, and trying to change the subject laughed and said, "Maybe it's the chai!"

"I am dying" he sniffed, "Don't you care, even just a bit" Severus lay on the lounge, his feet over the edge, pillow stuffed at his back, floral duvet, and a box of tissues.

"No" she called, "Not one bit." She travelled over to the lounge, remaining a distance. "Here" she put some analgesics, Cold and Flu, Nasal Spray and a bowl on the table next to him. "Just don't throw up on the floor," she looked at him. He was miserable, he was flushed, red nose, and watery eyed, "I hate this" he yelled as she wheeled herself away.

"You need a bigger sofa" he complained, "I need a book" he whined. She threw one at him. "Everything hurts" he sniffed, considerably… "That doctor is an idiot" Yes Severus, she thought, he went to medical school for years and years and doesn't know what he is talking about. He swung his legs off the sofa and stood up, he leaned on the wall a little,

"What do you need, just let me know" he grumbled at this, "I am going to the bathroom, unless of course you want to help me with that," He leered…

"Just keep away from me" she grinned, "You fall over you're on your own. What do you feel like eating tonight? Do you have anything in the freezer or will I order in." she could hear the tap going, he came out and said, "I really don't feel like anything, there's a bit of curry left over from last night if you want it."

"Sounds good, let me know if you change your mind"

"Just as long as you don't cook" he sat back down, grabbed some of the medication and covered himself back up. He hated this, he hated being infirm. He wished he could go to the Hogwarts infirmary or St Mungo's and get a cure all, but that was long gone to him now. He had used analgesics before, they weren't too bad he thought, the only real difference was that they didn't fix you, just made you feel better for a while. He lay back, utterly defeated. He looked at the book. Portnoy's complaint, Merlin that woman had a sense of humour…. He hadn't dated since Charli, he really wasn't sure why, he looked over at the woman on her laptop, working. Since starting this project, he had noticed both of them had entered into banter that was he thought, a little suggestive. He couldn't put it down to one thing, one comment, but the mood had shifted, and he wasn't entirely sure why.


End file.
